Honeymoon Lemon
by GiLaw
Summary: Now married and on their first honeymoon, Mike and Zoey couldn't feel happier together. It's been two years since they first became a couple and now they feel ready to settle down and take their relationship a step further. It's a softcore lemon but rated M just in case.


**Hey guys!**

 **So while I'm stuck doing my pain in the ass Leaving Cert, I have been binge watching a LOT of old Total Drama lately. And then after that, I got myself into a bit of a Zoke phase, browsing fanart, fics, all that good stuff.**

 **And then I heard that Zoke Week is starting soon so I was like "Oh my God, I should really do something!" I have been ACHING to right a proper Zoke FanFiction for so long anyway, you have no idea. They are my favourite Total Drama couple of all time and you have no idea how hard it is to write a ship fic when they're already so perfect.**

 **But anyway, here we go. Yes, this is a lemon, but at the same time it's gonna be pretty softcore. So I hope you guys like it.**

 **The entire fic is told in Zoey's POV. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

 **Honeymoon Lemon**

I still couldn't believe it. Just over two years since we had first met and now here we are on a sandy non-contaminated Caribbean island with its moonlit tides and that soothing sound of waves and warm night breeze and that salty nature smell. The warm sandy feel underneath my feet running through my toes reassured that this was all real. It felt really weird knowing that we could finally be together without having to be interrupted by Chris or evil mutated animals or other campers. On one hand, part of me still missed some of them, but at the same time, I knew that wherever they were, they were doing good and doing their own thing.

"Mike . . . This is beautiful!" I beamed and I couldn't help but throw my arms around kiss him on the cheek just to make my point that little bit clearer. He returned my hug and gave me that little smile, the one that showed me he still had his doubts but was still glad as long as I was happy. Every time he wanted to make me happy, he always had to go out of his way just for me and I couldn't have been more grateful to have ended up with such a sweet, caring guy.

"You really like it?"

"Oh Mike . . ." I kissed his cheek again. "I do, yes I do!"

Our honeymoon home couldn't have been more perfect. A wooden pathway or dock I guess (I could never exactly tell) led up to a warmly lit hut with a straw roof and I could see a ladder leading down to a floating foundation (I guess) with its candles and couches and comfy pillows, probably all for sunbathing. On one wall, there were streams of real bright pink Hibiscus flowers that I could smell from here, and they smelled so sweet.

I looked at my husband and straight away I could tell he was just as excited to enter the hut as I was. He opened his arms for me to jump into and the romantic part of me didn't hesitate to giggle and leap in and let him carry me down the dock. Even though it had been about two weeks since we married, it still felt like he was carrying me down the aisle with white and baby pink flower petals flying everywhere. I was wearing nothing more than a long black and white floral beach dress, and of course the wedding ring and necklace Mike had given me, but it still felt like I was dressed up completely in white lace.

As I turned the knob to open the front door, I noticed Mike eyeing the Hibiscus flowers on the wall and wondered what he was thinking. Nonetheless, he allowed me to slide down from his arms and onto my feet so I could finally get the door open. While I did so, he headed over and picked a flower off while I waited until he was ready to enter with me. I never wanted to leave him behind, even though I knew well by now that he had completely overcome his Multiple Personality Disorder and could take care of himself just fine. I wondered if he still missed his alternate personalities but at the same time he seemed perfectly happy without them. And as long as he was happy, I wasn't complaining.

I don't think either of us wanted to bring it up so I watched patiently and clasped my hands together as he approached me, twirling the flower in his fingers. I had a feeling I knew what he was going to do, but I smiled anyway, not wanting to stop him.

"I almost forgot how much these suit you," he said, placing the flower in my hair and running his fingers through it. Every time he did that, it was always so soothing. Since I'd let it grow past shoulder length, he'd always preferred it that way, and because of that, I had no plans to change my look anytime soon. Mike was still the same cute guy I'd first met on the boat five years ago. He'd trimmed his hair shorter, especially towards the back. He claimed it made him look a little more masculine, but I always saw that man side in him.

I didn't want to take my eyes off him. But I shut them anyway and bent my head down, letting out a quiet but blissful little sigh as he slid his fingers down my hair one last time and tilted my chin up. I had to open my eyes to look up at his face. That face . . .

"You're so beautiful . . ."

"Aww, I love you, Mike." I beamed and took his head in my hands, pulling his face towards mine. He went with it, pulling my shoulders in and I shut my eyes again as our lips pressed together in a passionate kiss.

"I love you too, baby," he whispered between quick breaths. The way he always said that. I don't know why, it was never anything new to me, over two years old now, but every time he said that, I felt like I could melt. He was massaging my shoulders now and I returned the favor, running my hands up his chest and around his neck. Funny, I thought, how I always wondered when I used to watch Total Drama, why couples never got sick making out all the time. Now that I had a loving husband with me, I understood why and enjoyed it as much as they did, if not more.

After a while we broke away altogether but pulled away very slowly. I could have sworn we opened our eyes again in sync and the thought of it made me giggle. I knew that one of us had to go out and get out suitcases out on the beach but I could spend all day looking at those brown eyes . . . Finally I gave him one last peck on the cheek before heading back across the dock to retrieve them.

"Oh, I'll carry the bigger one."

I tutted but smirked at the same time. "Okay."

Of course he would volunteer to do the harder work. It was Mike after all. Normally I would argue or try to even it out, especially since he had gone to so much trouble to organize this perfect honeymoon in the first place. Perhaps that was the reason I didn't protest the way I normally would. It was our honeymoon. I didn't want to cause any arguments. I just wanted everything to be perfect, for the both of us.

As I hopped down the wooden steps and back onto the sand, I considered picking up the bigger case out of our two but Mike was pretty excited to beat me to it. The way he almost ran to pick it up . . . either he really wanted to save me the work, he was showing off, or maybe it was both. Either way, it was always a bit of a guilty pleasure. I remained watchful as he heaved up the suitcase barely a few inches off the ground and just barely managed to carry it up the steps, making little straining noises. I rolled my eyes and picked up my own suitcase with much more ease than him and followed him back up the stairs so we could both turn up the handles and wheel them inside. Mike seemed especially relieved to drop his suitcase back on the dock and I could sense my smirk grow a little wider but I decided not to comment on it. He was only carrying a suitcase. I imagine he must have been through much worse growing up with

I quickly turned my attention to the inside of our hut. It was just as beautiful as it was outside, if not more so. It was mostly made of golden brown wood just like the outside, especially on the floors but the walls had been painted with a warm dark orange. You couldn't really make out the walls anyway because the square (or rectangular) windows were so big, giving an amazing view of the sea and the island trees in the distance, all lit up by the moon. Our living room was nothing more than a wooden coffee table and a few couches, but they were decorated with red, green, black and white striped cushions, and the coffee table had the same pink flowers to give it some colour, and a large white plush rug to add texture, some much needed soft fluffy texture. The walk in kitchen seemed to have everything from a state of the art stove to modern dark orange-brown counters and every kind of utensils you could name, with another striped red, peach and black rug to add that colour. The rest of the room was decorated with large potted Caribbean plants that I couldn't name but I loved nonetheless and I could tell that the rest of the hut was this beautiful.

"It's perfect." I lay my head on Mike's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around mine.

"I'm so glad you like it. I really wasn't su-"

"Mike, I love it." I rested the weight of my head more on his shoulder, almost stumbling a little but managing to keep my balance before he could get overprotective. He knew perfectly well by now that I could take care of myself but at the same time, he still had that protective instinct.

I suddenly felt particularly curious to see what are bedroom looked like. I padded down to my left to the next room which led to a small corridor (at least I thought it was a corridor) with two wooden doors. Immediately I went for the first door on the left and sure enough it led to a large wide bedroom that felt just as big as our living room. There was our bed, a wooden one made of the same material as the floor, but it was complete with dark varnish and crisp white sheets and cream cushions with a hot pink rose pattern. The walls were painted cream but the room itself was dimly lit to make it feel much warmer. Once again, the windows on the opposite side were big enough to give us a full ocean view. I could hear the waves and they sounded more refreshing than ever. Large golden curtains were provided, though I severely doubted we needed them. Opposite our bed was a wooden wardrobe with the same varnish as our bed and on top of it there was a glass vase with red roses in it. The room was complete with picture frames of the area and a bright red furry rug underneath the bed that almost took up the whole room but since when did that matter?

"What do you think?"

I almost jumped at Mike's voice behind me, I was so busy admiring our bedroom but I played it off with a playful giggle.

"Mike, I already told you, I think this place is perfect!" I quickly ruffled his hair which made him yelp and grab me around my chest and swing himself onto the bed, bringing me down with him, and I squealed with delight as he did so. As we landed on the bed, we almost bounced off it but it was so funny at the same time that we both cracked up laughing.

"Yeah, you like it?" This time I could tell he was teasing as he squeezed me tighter and I was at that point where my only response was laughter. I rolled onto my side and he rolled along with me, playfully squeezing and shaking me. He was laughing too- my favourite sound over the rushing waves or the creaking bed any day.

As I wriggled to escape his grip, I rolled over to face him. Again, that face . . . I could be together with him for a hundred years and I still wouldn't be able to get enough of it. I had to reach out and brush his cheek with my fingers as he finally loosened his grip on me and rubbed his forehead against mine.

I suddenly found my hand sliding down his cheek and towards the buttons on the multicoloured Hawaiian shirt he was wearing, mainly navy with yellow, orange and purple flowers. Anyone would have found it to be tacky but I found it adorable.

"Hey can I . . .?"

Even before I asked, my fingers began undoing each little button and he looked down, watching as I slowly unfastened his shirt. He knew what I was doing though I couldn't quite process it myself, but finally my fingers undid the last button and we sat up together so he could let the shirt off easier.

As he wiggled his shirt off completely, I stood from the bed and hurried over to close the curtains, suddenly feeling the heat rush all to my face. I felt my cheeks flushing and the corners of my lips forcing into a wildly excited little grin. Two years together and we'd never done this before. Only now in our honeymoon hut did I feel ready. I turned around and sure enough he was ready too. My eyes were now fixed on his abs and I kept expecting him to turn into some arrogant Jersey Shore knock off but he stayed the same Mike, my Mike. He took me under my arms and I grabbed his head again and pulled his lips into mine. This time it was a proper make out. My grip on him wasn't a cautious gentle one, it was a proper tight grip that didn't want to let go. As he swung me around towards the bed again, I felt his arms find their way towards my beach dress and pull it off. I was wearing a simple everyday cheap black strapless bra and black bikini briefs underneath (I never felt comfortable in thongs), but the cheapness bothered neither of us. Taking a quick gasp for breath, I quickly reached down to unbutton his jeans while he kicked his trainers off, the same grey ones he had worn during Total Drama. One yank and his jeans came off completely so he could step out of them. At this point, I had scrunched up my eyes completely, but I knew that he had guided me towards the bed again and I flopped onto it and worked my head onto the pillows as he took off his clean white boxers (at least I think they were boxers). Again, nothing special but it never mattered to me.

I was panting already and fixed my hair away from my face as the boxers came off. Immediately my eyes widened and fell on what was underneath and once they were fixed on it, they would not leave. I could sense my face flushing again. I didn't know why I couldn't get myself to look up this time- it was simply part of the body and I'd seen it plenty of times in romantic movies (whether I'd wanted to or not) but this time it was actually live right in front of me. I couldn't look up but I sensed his face grow a little darker too. At least he had the tan to hide it off.

"Yeah, it's . . . pretty small . . ." he murmured with a bashful little smile.

"It's alright." I didn't know why I was whispering, let alone panting. We hadn't even started yet and I felt my stomach churn a little . . . but only a little. It wasn't even a sickly churn, it was the sort of lurch when you felt a rush of excitement or adrenaline.

"Hey, if you don't want to-"

"No." I lay my head back on the crispy white sheets and caught a whiff of lavender off of them. It just added more to what I was already feeling right now. "I'm ready." I looked back up at him and turned my panties down, prompting him to take them off. He exhaled a loud sigh but leaned towards me anyway and took hold of them before slowly pulling them down. I could tell he was hesitant and I felt my stomach churn again but I could still feel that excitement grin on my face that was almost beginning to dampen in a warm sweat. I wriggled my legs, allowing my panties to come off completely. Then I opened my legs and as soon as I did, I saw his eyes widen just like mine had before. Every part of his body seemed to stiffen and my own eyes attempted to dart down again but I fought back, keeping my eyes on his face which seemed to be turning progressively darker. I had no idea what he was seeing right now, but it was definitely new to him.

"Mike . . ." I cocked my head a little. "Are you sure you're comfortable with this?"

He took a while to respond. I pulled a face, hoping that I hadn't dragged him doing something he didn't want to do. It was a weakness with both of us, if the other wasn't enjoying it, it dragged out any form of fun. But after a while, a small smile spread across his face, that loving affectionate smile that he only gave me when he really wanted to show his gratitude.

"Yeah . . . I feel ready too," he breathed, taking my knees and spreading them out a bit more. I went to ask him if he was really sure but before I could ask, he answered for me, taking a deep breath and sliding in. I suddenly felt my heart stop and my breath coming short. I grabbed the corners of either white pillow on my side and bit my lip as he leaned on top of me. I couldn't describe the feeling. It was . . . weird, definitely that, but not uncomfortable. Honestly, all I could feel now was just . . . pure bliss really. I looked up at my husband and straight away I could tell he was feeling exactly the same. Already he was trembling, his eyes staring out into nowhere and his mouth hanging wide open . . . but a few seconds later, it slowly shifted into a comfortable grin and he relaxed more into me, resting his face on my right shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and began massaging his upper back in an up and downwards motion, and he began to flow along, making an upwards thrust, if you could call it that. It was a gentle one, but even then I felt something sharp down there in me. It might have been pain, but it didn't feel like it. Whatever it was, it made me let out a moan, clutching my fists on his back. As I arched my back and scrunched up my eyes and moaned again, I sensed him stop for a moment.

"Shhh . . ." I took hold of his shoulders and began stroking them in that upwards motion again. I knew he was afraid of hurting me, but I didn't care: I knew we were both enjoying it and I didn't want him to stop just for my sake.

"Keep going . . ."

He made a shaky little noise but rubbed his nose into my shoulder and made another little thrust. Again, I felt that pleasurable feeling and I couldn't help but moan again, a moan of relish, a moan of delight. Again he made another thrust, harder this time. He was beginning to find his rhythm and I scrunched up my entire face, my moans turning into loud grunts of pleasure. Every thrusting motion was like a breakthrough, almost like we were finally tackling some sort of barrier that both of us had been afraid of for so long but now that we had finally taken it down, there was nothing to be afraid of. He was grunting now with each thrust, but they were excitable grunts and I could finally tell that he was enjoying it as much as I was. I could feel his hot breath on my shoulder and I dropped my head back and clenched my fists tighter. Every noise we made was a scream of triumph and victory, and we wanted to take down more of this barrier, faster now. His rhythm was getting faster now and I grabbed the pillows again, and he grabbed both my wrists in his hands with an iron grip while the bed creaked with every movement. I was screaming now, knowing that I was completely trapped between linen sheets and by own husband but I didn't care, I loved it! Thrusting along with him again and again, faster and faster- if this was pain, it never felt so GOOD!

With one final massive thrust, I felt that blissful feeling one last time, not just down there but flow through my body, down to my arms and my toes. Panting heavily, he slid himself out of me and we both opened our eyes, in sync again. As we did so, I could have sworn I heard the waves crash outside but it just added to that pleasure and all I could do was let out a weak whispery little laugh. Now I was trembling with him. My face had gone from a little damp to covered in a roasting hot sweat and I could feel strands of my hair stuck to my forehead. He pulled them away with a shaky finger and then fixed in the flower that somehow hadn't fallen out yet before collapsing on my left hand side. He was wheezing, just like me- I could see the sweat on his brow but there was still that affectionate smile on his face. I rubbed my lips together and wiped it off for him, and he did the same, with one smooth stroke of a finger.

"That . . ." I whispered, "was amazing . . ."

"Yeah . . ." My husband nodded in agreement and shifted towards me so he could pull me into his arms. I curled up towards him and allowed him to wrap his arms around me and nuzzled my head into his chest. My breath was finally coming back and I couldn't help why we hadn't done this together earlier, but at the same time, it was well worth the wait. As my eyes dropped one last time, my entire body seemed to drop with me, but the rest of my senses remained open to the sounds and feelings around me: the sound of rushing waves, the sound of crinkling sheets, the lavender smell from them, the floral smell from the plants. The feeling of soft pillows underneath me, the feeling of Mike's fingers running through my hair once more and the feeling of his hot breath on me. I rubbed my head against his chest again. It was all warm feelings. Safe feelings. Loving feelings.

The perfect start to a perfect honeymoon.

* * *

 **So there you go! I really hope you enjoyed it, I tried to keep it in character. I have no idea if this clarifies as a good lemon fic or not, I wanted to try and balance it between fluff and the actual sex, and I don't typically write this stuff, unless I'm REALLY fed up and need something out of my system.**

 **Another thing: This was originally going to be the first chapter to another Zoke fanfiction idea I have but I reduced it down to this one shot because the story idea I do have for them is pretty dark and I just wanted this to be a sweet moment for the two lovebirds. But if you want me to write it, I definitely will once I give the idea some more thought. :)**

 **So please Read and Review and check out my other stories. I promise once I finish my exams altogether, I'll try and update Total Drama Spotlight because I know some people have been anxiously awaiting the next chapter.**

 **See ya ;)**

 **P.S- I am _NOT_ writing any other lemon fics for any other couples unless they REALLY appeal to me.**


End file.
